Life At Downton
by Nimbus Night 2405
Summary: Mergana. 1920s. Morgana is the daughter of the owner of Downton Abbey, Uther Pendragon. She moves in with her family after she has finished her studies in London and a whole new life awaits er there.
1. Moving In

**So, this is the first chapter of my Merlin-Downton crossover fanfic. The protagonists are based on Merlin; the storyline follows that of Downton Abbey. Apart form what I know from Downton I'm not exactly familiar with the 1920s stuff, so if I write anything stupid please point it out for me to correct. This is from Morgana's POV, next one is going to be a Merlin. I would like also to hear your opinions on whether Merlin should be a footman or a noble.**

Morgana knew she was the outcast in the family. Since she had moved from Downton to London at her 12 to go to college and then university she had become much less of an aristocrat. She had taken up smoking, she consumed a bit too much alcohol for someone with a background as mighty as hers and she had a few friends she doubted her father would approve of. Of course she had forgotten everything about her title back at Downton. Hopefully, no one in London knew her as the Lady Morgana Pendragon. Most knew her as Morgana and her closest friends as Morgana Le Fay, which was her nickname, a personal joke of them.

But she was leading her life like she wanted to. She knew that her sisters back at Downton were having a great deal more comfortable life but she thought there was nothing for which she would give up London's city life, hanging around until late, playing pool or just drinking and flirting with handsome guys. She loved checking the latest fashion; something her sisters from the countryside would never be able to do. It was an hour's travel to London.

She knew that at some point she would have to visit Downton as her life, although enjoyable, was rather unsettled. She had spent the last ten years in London, attending the finest schools and graduating as a qualified architect, something highly unusual for women at her time, but now she was without a job and without any source of income. And she knew her father only too well to be able to ignore the possibility that some day he would like to engage her in an advantageous marriage. However, she was not expecting his letter so soon.

 _My dearest daughter, Morgana_

 _I hope you are doing well in London. I was more than happy to receive your previous letter. I am only sorry that I wasn't there do admire your certification. Your sisters here are fine, Mary is engaged with Matthew, a forth cousin of our family whom I don't believe you have met. Edith is currently studying to become a reporter and little Sybil, who has now become a grown woman, is studying nursing. Mother and I are really missing you._

 _We are currently developing a hospital at the village of Downton and we are in urgent need of an architect. Since you have now finished your studies, I would like to ask you to return and help out. Your sisters and we will be delighted._

 _I look forward to your answer._

 _Take care,_

 _Your father_

 _Uther Pendragon_

Morgana decided to go. Her life would be a complete mess otherwise and she had missed her family too. She knew they would disapprove of many of her city habits, along with her changed accent, which from RP had changed to Irish, London and then again Irish, thanks to her companions. She also read between the lines that he would have found a bunch of suitors for her to select. But, then again, she was not going to give up anything and, she thought confidently. Let alone marry someone she didn't love.

She sent a short note back.

 _Sure, I'm coming tomorrow with the second train. Can you get me from the Station?_

 _Cheers,_

 _Morgana_

She began packing her things for the travel. Apart from her clothes, which were countless, she didn't own many things, just what was necessary.

Next morning, Morgana, took her luggage, and called a car to take her to King's Cross Station. It was long since she had last been there. Her mother had paid her visits every once in a while the first years but now for over 5 years they had been communicating only via letters. She tipped the car driver and took her luggage out of it.

Five minutes later she had purchased her ticket and was struggling to pull her baggage into the train with her. She wondered where the porters may be.

"Allow me to help you"

Next to her was a handsome, tall man, extending his arm for her to take and smiling at her. He was wearing a black n' white three piece suit, a top hat and he had brown hair and brown eyes.

She gave him her hand and he took it and helped her up and into the train, while with the other he lifted with ease her luggage and placed over the seats.

"Thank you, Mr. ..."

"Pamuk, Kemal Pamuk" He said taking of his hat.

"Well, thank you Mr. Pamuk, for your kindness"

"It's been my pleasure ..."

"Morgana Pendragon" she replied, extending her hand. He took it and raised it to his lips to kiss it. A real gentleman, Morgana thought. That's what I'm going to deal with in Downton.

She thought she caught a glimpse of recognition in his eyes but he said nothing, so she said

"I'd better go, or I'll miss the train. I hope I see you again Mr. Pamuk and thank you again"

They shook hands and he said

"Have a nice trip, Morgana Pendragon"

She smiled at that and got in.

After a while, the train started and the journey to a completely different life began.


	2. Upstairs Downstairs

**Here it is the second chapter. The first one got 0 views so I'm not really satisfied but this is my best fanfic so far so I have high hopes for the future. No one answered to my poll about Merlin so I took the liberty and made him a servant.**

 **Enjoy, Review, Follow and Fav!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Downton Abbey.**

She got out of the train and looked around warily. It had been more than 10 years since she had been in this very station and she realised it had changed much. A man in uniform appeared to be waiting for her. He approached, gave her a slight bow and said

"Branson at your service, Lady Morgana. I am the chauffeur."

She decided he looked rather friendly and pleasant, nothing like the charming Mr. Pamuk from the train, though. She followed him in silence and entered the luxurious carriage he led her to.

Merlin had just finished polishing the silverware and his back was aching. He had thrown accidentally on himself a cup of coffee and there was a stain on his white shirt. He knew he would get told off if Uther or The Countess would see him.

Lady Sybil appeared from the corner, with a mischievous smile on her lips. He had always liked her, and she was the only noble he got along well with. The rest of them would look down on him, or else, only notice his existence if he had done something wrong, like trip and throw the tea on the floor.

He walked cautiously on the large corridor and tried to find Mrs. Patmore.

For some reason, though, everyone seemed to be immensely busy at the moment. The girls, Anna, Gwen, Edna and the rest of them were upstairs, and as he heard were preparing the new bedroom.

"What's all this fuss about?" he asked his fellow workers as he entered the kitchen.

"Haven't you heard? The third daughter of his Lordship is coming to live with us."

"He has a fourth daughter? I never knew that."

"Yes, she is the third in the row as it seems, but she decided to go to college and hasn't been here for over ten years."

"Mrs., Patmore, do you remember her? I think you have been here for more than a decade."

"Barely. As far as I remember she was never much of a lady. Always was told of for sneaking out and playing in the gardens and getting her pretty dresses covered in mud."

"Her looks?" Jimmy asked suggestively.

"Average" she replied without paying much attention. Suddenly she realised what he had asked her.

"JIMMY!"

All the servants were standing in line in front of the main entrance of Downton Abbey. All perfect to the detail, they men with black and white suits and the women in the blue-white work clothes, with the dark blue dress ad the white, clean apron.

They family was also there, all wearing their best clothes and smiles, waiting for the sixth Pendragon to arrive.

After, some time, the long awaited carriage arrived. All f them straightened up, put on serious faces as they had been joking before, something that had earned them stern looks from Lady Mary and The Countess of Grantham.

Branson opened slowly the door and extended his hand to the lady to take.

"Lady Morgana Pendragon" he announced formally.

All of them gasped.

"Average" Merlin thought. "Are you kidding me?"

The lady in front of him was not even plainly beautiful. She was stunning. She had raven black hair tied up in the style that was fashionable at the time, something like a bun with some loose locks of hair around it and was wearing what was considered really chic for women at the time, a blue-green loose linen shirt and a black, tight skirt that was long just under her knee. She was wearing silver long earrings and black high heels.

Like he had just woken from a dream, he walked sleepily over her to carry her luggage. The moment their eyes met, he realised that it was not her glamorous clothes and hairstyle that amazed him, it was her eyes. They were the brightest shade of green, and he felt like he could drown in them. Then the moment was over and she stepped down to greet her parents and sisters.

"Papa, I missed you"

She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, my baby. You have grown so much. You have become a fine lady, Morgana" her mother told her as she embraced her third daughter.

Her sisters were next.

Merlin had frozen in front of the carriage, still holding her luggage. Thomas kicked him and he came back to reality. Thomas was the only one of the boys that didn't gape at the Lady Morgana, mouth opened. Curious, Merlin thought and took the heavy bag inside.

The rest of the servants followed him.

At the kitchen, while helping to prepare dinner, Merlin, William, Jimmy and Alfred were all praising the Lady Morgana.

"I only envy Gwen, who will be dressing her from now on" Jimmy said with a cheeky smile.

"Just average" Alfred said loudly so that Mrs. Patmore who had just entered the room would be able to hear him and they all chuckled. Mrs. Patmore was a good woman but the footmen found it really amusing, getting on her nerves.

"I have ten years to see her, young man, how dare you?"

"It's curious though. How come and she didn't get married in London? I doubt there were few lookers there".

"Maybe she is waiting to find her Prince Charming here" Jimmy said, while straightening his hair and checking his reflection on a plate.

"If you don't stop at once, I will tell Lady Cora of your misbehaviour" Mrs. Patmore scolded and they all left the room.

Merlin went to his room, which he was sharing with Jimmy.

"Sometimes, I just wish I was nobility" Jimmy said. "Any of the four sisters would have been okay by me. Servant girls may be pretty but not really my type. I once had an affair with my former mistress, Lady Anstruther if you've heard of her. She really couldn't keep her hands off me..."

"Now, let's get ready"

Merlin was carrying the water jar during dinner, something that didn't prevent him from following the conversation.

"And as I have heard, my dear, now you are a qualified architect." the Dowager Countess said.

"Yes, I just finished."

Merlin noticed that Morgana was not the person to talk in great lengths like most nobles. Her replies were short and to the point.

"I hope you will soon get rid of this accent, my child." Uther said.

"What's wrong with it, Daddy?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"It's not appropriate with your status. You have to adapt, Morgana. We are not London here. You are a Lady."

"Right, right. " Merlin suppressed a chuckle. He was sure she was going to change nothing. He was beginning to like the Lady Morgana Pendragon even more, not only for her looks but also for her personality.

"Do you need anything else Milady?"

"That will be all, Gwen. Good night"

Gwen left and Morgana sat on the bed, now alone. It had been a big day for her. Her father was just like she remembered him. Her sisters had grown much. Sybil was 10 when she had left.

She tried to memorise the names of the servants. She remembered Jimmy and Thomas. There were two blonde tall footmen which she couldn't remember their names. And there was the other one, whose name she hadn't heard but his appearance had caught her eye. He had piercing blue eyes, high cheekbones, messy black hair and large ears. She found herself secretly smiling at that. He was cute, she thought. Not classically handsome but there was something special about him. His name. She had to know his name.

 **So, what do you think? The spark is beginning to create between the two protagonists. Next chapter will be some Mergana interaction plus the whole Titanic event of DA S01E01.**

 **Thanks for reading! Drop a line with what you thought.**

 **See you**

 **NimbusNight2405**


	3. S01E01

**So, we're done with the prologue part, now let's get to the point. This is the S01E01 plot, the Titanic thing etc, given from the POV of the two main characters, Morgana and Merlin.**

 **A huge chapter for my standards, almost 4K, it took me a week to finish it, as I had to re-watch the episode a number of times so that I have left some lines the same.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Downton Abbey (if I did, Matthew would live on…)**

"Oh my god" the post lady said as soon as she had seen the telegram sent from America.

"That's impossible"

Life started normal that day at Downton Abbey.

Merlin woke up abruptly by Thomas who knocked on his door.

"Get up, sleepyhead; you don't want Mr. Carson to know you are late."

"Thanks" Merlin replied sarcastically, his eyes still closed.

He slowly stood up, washed the sleep off his eyes and took the blanket off Jimmy's bed, as he had not woken up by Thomas' voice.

He put on his suit-n-tie costume and left the room to check the mailbox.

Empty.

They were late again.

"Are there any letter's Merlin?" Carson asked in his heavy voice.

"No, sir, they are late again."

"Very well."

He continued walking to the kitchen.

"For heaven's sake, Merlin put the shirt inside your trousers." Mrs. Hughes scolded him.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hughes" he smiled at her and did as she told him to.

He reached the kitchen and greeted good morning Mrs. Patmore and William.

Mrs. Patmore handed him a mug with tea and he sat silently drinking it on the servant's table. Thomas came down and served himself after a while. In five minutes time every single one from the staff was getting breakfast.

A bell rang. The board with the bells indicated it was coming from Lady Mary's room.

"And they're off" Thomas said, rather too cheerfully. It was not his duty to attend Lady Mary. He would have his time to enjoy breakfast.

"No rest for the wicked" Mrs. Hughes completed his thought as Anna left for the Lady's chambers.

Another, far less common bell rang.

"The back door" Mrs. Hughes announced.

"Oh, The papers at last. Merlin."

Merlin got off his seat and did as commanded. He opened the back door took the papers the man with the bicycle gave him. He afforded a glance at the yellowish newspaper and his eye caught the headline with the bold black letters. He had only read the word "Titanic". Wasn't this the name of the ship his childhood friend, Freya had taken, to find a life in America? He was rudely disrupted from his thoughts when Carson grabbed the newspaper from his hands and told him

"We didn't buy it for you, boy. You are going to be late. Go and iron it at once."

Merlin had the time to read the newspaper with his own pace as he was ironing it.

And the he read it full.

"The Titanic Sunk" He read it all over, again and again. He slowly realized what it meant. Freya was probably dead or in some godforsaken island in the middle of the ocean. He held back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Mrs. Carson, I think you ought to see this."

He frowned and seemed to panic as soon as he had read the title.

"Oh, my dear god. Nothing in life is sure, it seems. I will deal with this with the servants."

Uther walked slowly and majestically down the stairs.

"Is it true, what they are saying?" he asked Carson.

"I believe so Milord" he replied, successfully keeping any sentiment out of his voice.

Merlin made sure that Carson didn't need him anymore and excused himself at the library where he had to dust out the shelves and books.

"I'm afraid we'll know some people on it. You don't think there are any lists of survivors yet?" he heard Uther say.

"I understand most of the ladies were taken off in time."

"You mean the ladies first class." Uther's voice was barely audible as Merlin had nearly reached the library. He didn't need to know anything else. Freya, just like him, was the offspring of a poor family in Ireland. She surely wasn't traveling fist class. No one would bother save her he thought as he was taking the books out of the first shelf.

Morgana always got up early. City habits, she thought. Though she stayed in bed long and didn't call for Gwen until late. She was now done with daydreaming and tugged the string connected with her room's bell, summoning this way her maid. Gwen arrived in a minutes' time.

"Good morning, milady" she smiled, finding Morgana already up, sitting on her vanity and combing her hair.

"I'm supposed to be doing that" she teased her Lady. They had formed a relationship closer to friendship than servant-mistress. Morgana laughed and said "Don't bother. I am a far way from becoming a lady, Gwen"

Gwen giggled. "So, let's find you something to wear"

They spent the next ten minutes getting Morgana ready. She left the room for the dining room wearing a beige long gown, with some lace and some pearls on it, a gift from Uther. She had her hair half up, braided in an old fashioned style, which she knew suited her, and it was one of the few things The Dowager Countess approved about her. She knew she was visiting them today so she decided she wouldn't want to risk another telling-off session with her.

She walked down the stairs hurriedly, bumping into a nearly sleeping Jimmy. She survived the fall as she was the one who fell on him but Jimmy fell on the steps.

"God, I'm so sorry, James" She said, offering him his hand.

Jimmy looked astounded. He hastily got to his feet, brushing some dust out of his suit.

"Have you just snubbed my help James?" she smiled cheekily at him. He grinned back. "No, milady. Of course not. I just didn't want to bother you."

"Come on" she murmured and continued her way.

The hall was surprisingly silent, according to Downton's standards. The servants were not making any noise, and so did their master's too.

"Good morning" Morgana greeted. No one replied. "What's wrong?" she asked, curious about this strange reaction to her words.

Sybil handed her the newspaper.

"The Titanic has sunk. Both our heirs have most possibly died. Our life has been complicated as much as possible."

"You mean Patrick and James? It can't be true. " She reached for the page in the newspaper. "Oh, no" she said, as soon as she had read the article. "They probably are"

Mary came down. Uther looked at her disapprovingly. "Mary, you must have heard the news."

"I have"

"Patrick, your fiancé and his father are almost certainly dead"

"Does this mean that now I am considered a widow?" she asked, obviously not excited at the prospect.

"That's up to you" Uther said.

"That's a relief"

Morgana glared at her. So did Uther. She could never understand the utilitarianism that characterized her every thought and move.

"We will have to arrange something for new heirs. I will call Murray at once."

"If you will excuse me" Morgana excused herself and left for the library. Perhaps she could find something interesting to pass her time.

Once she had opened the door she heard some faint sobbing. She tried to find the source of the sound. She went to the end of the room and looked behind the carpet. And there, looking devastated was the footman that had caught her attention as soon as she had come to Downton.

"Excuse me?" she said quietly, not to frighten him, lightly touching the top of his head.

"Milady" he stood up looking terrified at her reaction" I'm so sorry"

"It's fine… Oh, I don't know your name yet."

"It's Merlin" he told her.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "I guess you know you can tell me what this is about" she suggested. "If you want to, that is" she added hastily.

Merlin said nothing and blushed deeply. Morgana wondered if it was her making him feel bad so she took a few steps back.

"It's the Titanic, isn't it?" she said sadly. Merlin nodded. "Yes, it is. My best friend, Freya, was in there." His voice cracked at that point. "She wasn't traveling first class. They got out only the noblewomen, I gather."

Morgana turned to look at him. There were tears in his eyes. There was something different about this servant boy with the sharp cheekbones and the deep blue eyes that intrigued her. She could feel his sorrow. She took a step closer and hugged him. He nearly started sobbing.

"Shh, it's alright. No one said there are no survivors. We can look it up. Perhaps she's alive" She whispered to him encouraging words. Reluctantly, she let go some time later. He seemed confused.

"You are, different" he told her.

"Yes" she agreed with a smile. "I am definitely not fit for a lady"

He bowed slightly and left the room.

Morgana sighed and took a book from the shelf. She dipped on the huge armchair and was drifted into the fictional world.

Merlin went downstairs and entered the kitchen. A new man was there, surrounded by his friends. He had cunning brown eyes and was holding a walking stick.

He looked questioningly at Anna but the new man replied in her place.

"I am John Bates, the new valet" he extended his hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Merlin" he introduced himself.

"Were on earth is Morgana?" Aunt Violet asked Cora as she entered the living room. She had just arrived at Downton and just been informed of the bad news.

Merlin happened to be hearing and he butted in "I think the Lady Morgana is in the library, reading"

The two ladies turned to look at him and Carson coughed.

"I'm so sorry for his behavior, milady. Merlin, have you not understood it yet. No talking during service"

"Sorry Mr. Carson" he said hastily. He had momentarily completely forgotten everything about his position.

They went to see Morgana, who was indeed in the library.

"Morgana, my child, what are you doing here all morning?"

"Hello, Aunt Violet. I'm just reading, Mama."

"Good morning" The Dowager said. "I still haven't got used to seeing you here"

Morgana chuckled. "Believe me, I have not either"

The memorial was held the following afternoon after the luncheon. The servants were allowed to come too.

Merlin hastily opened the chest he had under his bed and took a black suit and a black shirt. He was going to honor Freya as he should. The Lady Morgana had been only too kind with him, though he was pretty convinced that Freya hadn't been rescued. He felt embarrassed. She had found his when he was at his worst. He however had to admit that she had made him feel so much better. No other noble would have done that for a servant, he was sure about that. The Lady Morgana probably had to learn much about being a lady; she was perfect in his eyes though.

Morgana, too, knew there was little hope that Freya would been alive. Damn, she didn't want her first talk with Merlin to be like this. She chose a simple black gown with a matching shawl and went to join the others.

Most of the ladies were crying at the memorial. Cora and Sybil had already got wet their handkerchiefs. Morgana tried to remain serious. She had had her fair share of difficulties while in London and this type of things didn't affect her so much. She had lost a close friend of her in a car accident and it had taken its toll on her. She handed her handkerchief to Cora who had already used up hers.

 _Eternal rest, grant unto them, o lord,_

 _And let perpetual light shine upon them_

 _May they rest in peace._

 _Amen_

One by one, the people started to leave.

"To the victims of the Titanic" Uther bade the toast at the beginning of dinner. They all raised their glasses honoring the fallen.

"I have something to announce to all of you" Uther started. "You have probably realized that with the Titanic tragedy, the estate has been left without an heir."

"I'm here to tell you that there is a living heir of the Pendragon family. He is a lawyer in Manchester. The son of a third cousin of mine"

"A lawyer?" Aunt Violet asked in disbelief.

"Rules are rules, mother" he said. "His name is Matthew Crawley. We shall invite him to leave with us from now on."

"Oh" Cora approved with a nod, while all the other obviously were disturbed by the fact, Morgana noticed. It was rational, though. The entire family heritage to pass down to a forgotten fourth cousin, it would not be a welcoming prospect for Uther.

"Mary, I think you can understand for yourself that you are going to replace Mr. Patrick with Matthew Crawley in every way."

"Father" Mary looked horrorstruck. "You can't mean that I have to…"

Uther nodded. "Unless we have found you someone more suitable by the time, which I doubt…"

"By the way" Cora announced "the Duke of Crowborough will be here in the evening. Carson, make sure he is suitable treated."

"Of course, milady"

Later on, everyone was ready at the entrance, just like they had been waiting for Morgana. A car came from the corner and the Duke came out. A pleasant man, Morgana thought. He seamed to take in every detail of the Abbey with awe.

"Welcome to Downton" Uther greeted and he and Cora helped him out of his car.

"You have met Mary, Edith and Sybil. But I don't think that in your last visit you made the acquaintance with Lady Morgana."

"Oh not I haven't" he looked at Morgana and took her hand. He brought his lips to I and slightly kissed it. Then he let go and smiled at her.

"I'm enchanted by the acquaintance"

"Me too, Sir" Morgana's response earned her a glare from Aunt Violet and she realized it probably was not appropriate for a Duke. She tried not to blush but the Duke seemed to understand what was going on so he chuckled and said

"No worries, dear. I trust you are the wise one in the family? The one who left everything behind and went for a degree in London? You will get used to the habits of nobility, don't worry."

"Lady Grantham" he said "I have a confession to make. My personal valet has been taken ill so I have come without one. I wonder if you could…"

"Of course" she smiled at him. "That won't be a problem, will it Carson?"

"Certainly not. I shall look after His Grace myself" he offered.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't dream of being a nuisance. A simple footman would do."

His eyes fell on Thomas. "I remember this man. We should do well together, won't we?"

"Sure, sir."

They entered the Abbey and the left the Duke to go to his chambers, get changed and relax. Morgana went to her chambers as well, where she found Gwen waiting.

"So, how is the Duke?"

"He's fine. Mary will be lucky to have him. I think father has set them two up together."

"Oh"

"Oh, what?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Oh, no, not really in that way. He is, much less…manly…that I'd like the right one to be"

"Right." She went to get her Lady a dress for the dinner. "Oh my god" she turned suddenly.

"What?"

"You have found the right one"

"No, I haven't" Morgana quickly said. It was truth; she didn't really have anyone in mind. Merlin was good to look at, but she didn't really know him and most surely she didn't love him.

"Yes, you have" Gwen insisted but Morgana nodded no.

"Okay, as you say. I'll get it out of you, though" Gwen said and Morgana smirked to herself. She was quite good at concealing her feelings.

Morgana put on another gown and went to join the others. She didn't really have much to do here at the Abbey. She hadn't yet started working as they were waiting for the other architects she was going to cooperate with to come. Changing clothes and trying to look her best were her main distractions.

"Morgana, you do look quite breathtaking" Lord Merton complimented. He was a friend of the family who they had invited to dine with them. The Duke agreed wholeheartedly. So did the rest of the family. They sat down again. It was an important savoir-vivre rule to stand up when a lady appeared.

If Merlin wasn't holding the bottle with the wine and was sitting with them as an equal at the table, he would have said that breathtaking was a complete underestimation for what was before him.

Morgana was wearing a long dark blue dress with a golden necklace. It was quite simple and it made her natural beauty stand out. She had her hair loose on her shoulders, coming down to her waist and she was the most wonderful sight Merlin had ever seen.

Morgana thanked them and sat between Lady Mary and Lord Merton. Mary seemed distracted.

"What's wrong?" she asked her curiously.

"It's the Duke" she said.

"What about him?"

"We were walking and talking around the Abbey and at some time, he told me that he found more fascinating than the garden and the library the servant's rooms and the attics and the secret passages. He took me there…"

"Please don't tell me he…"

"No, of course not. We just entered the room of a footman and he seemed intrigues by it. Mr. Bates found us there and we had to leave." Mary reassured, having understood what she was referring to. "It just seemed curious enough."

Morgana looked at him. He seemed normal, apart from the fact that he was giving all the time glances at Thomas place. Thomas seemed tense too. What was going on, she wondered.

"I'm afraid we're rather a female party tonight, Duke, but you know what it's like trying to balance numbers in the country. A single man outranks the Holy Grail. And Lord Merton of course."

"No, I'm terribly flattered to be dining en famille."

"What were you and Mary doing in the attics this afternoon?"

"Mary was just telling me she was showing the Duke the house" Morgana butted in to save her sister.

After the whole four-course meal prepared for the Duke, Morgana excused herself and left for her room. The servant boy, Merlin had been staring at her all evening and she had to be left alone, to think again about him. She was used to men looking at her like that. Most did. But this was not just lust and want, it was some sort of curiosity blended with awe and she couldn't help but like the attention. She was feeling something for the boy, that was for sure. Angry with herself but tired to think at the same time, she rang for Gwen.

Merlin came downstairs a lot later, after everyone from the family had finished and they had tidied up the dining room again.

He found Jimmy ready and under the blankets.

"How on earth did you finish so early?" he asked jealous.

Jimmy laughed "I'm the best"

They went to bed in a cheerful mood.

Next morning, Morgana got up very early and went herself to check the mailbox. She found the new newspaper waiting for her there. She took it hastily and searched for any survivor list. And there it was, in page 9 a huge list with names. She went downstairs, to the servants corridors, to give it to Merlin. She didn't have much time, they would wake up in a an hour or so and Uther would want his newspaper ironed and ready to read.

She knocked on his door. After a few moments they door opened slowly. Morgana drew a sharp breath. Merlin was at the door. He was wearing only his sleeping trousers and his body was much more "shapely" than he looked with the layers of cloth on. His hair was messy from sleeping and his eyes were a bit unfocused.

"Milady" he seemed as surprised as he could be and tried to find a shirt to put on. "I'm so sorry I'm like this. If you could wait a moment…"

"No, it's fine" she said hastily, aware of the lack of spare time to talk _more than fine, in fact_ she thought, but then mentally kicked herself for the thought. "Listen, I found this." She gave him the paper.

"Oh" he started looking the names from the beginning.

"I didn't have the time to read through it, I don't know if the name is in there."

Merlin was already reading it. After five minutes he was at the end of the page.

"You read fast" Morgana complimented. "So…"

"Nothing" Merlin said.

"Don't panic, Merlin. There will be more, with tomorrow's paper. We'll keep looking. Now, I must be off"

"Okay"

Morgana turned to leave.

"Milady?"

She turned to face Merlin.

"Thank you" he said simply.

She didn't reply. Instead she found herself gazing for what was like forever into his deep blue eyes. They were so beautiful, she thought, _he_ was so handsome. The way he smiled lopsidedly, the gleam in his eyes when he was happy, his furrowed brows when he was focused or angry, his sharp enough to cut glass cheekbones, his scent…

She hadn't realised she had moved so close.

"So, I should be off, too" Merlin said awkwardly and the moment was over.

Morgana simply smiled to him and left.

When she had turned round the corner, she leaned on the wall to relax herself. That servant, he made her feel like he was the one with power and she wanted to do whatever it took to please him. The feeling was strange. She, Morgana Pendragon, who had every day men on her knees, to have fallen so hard for that strange servant boy.

"You've been so kind, Lady Grantham, thank you"

"Goodbye, Duke."

"You will make my farewells to your delightful daughters? Apart from the Lady Morgana", he kissed her hand "who made me the honour of coming to see me off."

Uther joined in.

"Well, Uther , this has been a highly enjoyable interlude."

"Have a nice trip back, my dear friend"

Matthew Crawley was dining with his mother when the first post came. He put down his mug with flavoured tea as their housemaid made entrance to the dining room.

"First post, ma'am." She said with a distinctive Manchester accent.

"Thank you, Emma." Isobel Crawley looked at the letter, then her son" This one's for you."

He took it and opened it in silence.

"It's from Lord Pendragon" he said eventually.

"Really? What on earth does he want?" she said.

"He wants to change our lives" he said simply and put the letter down to the table.


End file.
